Kaze no Chikara
by Shenri
Summary: Mikan Yukihara Tiene Un gran secreto, alguien en La Academia Alice lo sabe y no descansara hasta tenerla. Natsume Hará Hasta lo imposible por salvarla. Una historia llena de amistad, amor y poder.
1. Introducción

-Escuchame bien Mikan este es un secreto...si alguien se entera...-

En este mundo hay personas que tienen un poder llamado "alice", estas personas son obligadas a asistir a la academia alice y cortar todo contacto directo con sus familiares, el pretexto es "pulir sus habilidades", pero lo que no sabe el mundo,es la oscuridad que rodea a esta academia.

Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara, tengo un alice y tambien un gran secreto...

Y en este momento estoy siendo inscrita en esta academia.


	2. Capitulo 1

**MIKAN POV**

¿Como fue que termine aqui...?

Ah si...mi madre y yo tuvimos un accidente en el auto mientras escapabamos de los perseguidores de la academia.

En su ultimo suspiro me dijo que corriera, no queria dejarla, pero ya no podia hacer nada, habia muerto.

Al lado de la carretera se encontraba un denso bosque, corri lo mas rapido que pude, ayudada por mi alice de anulación

logre un poco de ventaja sobre esos por lo menos 20 perseguidores que tenia detras mio, no podia utilizar mi secreto,

si lo utilizaba podria ser mi perdición, eran finales de invierno y para agrabar las cosas de noche, estaba corriendo por esos bloques de hielo que en

cualquier momento podian quebrarse y asi fue, cai en esa agua oscura y helada...maldición todo este esfuerzo para nada...

antes de que todo se volviera oscuro, recorde la calidez de mi hogar, del cual ahora solo me quedaban recuerdos.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en una sala que parecia ser la de profesores, tenia una manta encima y mis heridas

estaban curadas, escuche voces de reproche, al parecer no se habian dado cuenta de que estaba despierta.

 **FIN POV**

* * *

 **NARUMI POV**

Estaba llendo hacia los dormitorios de los profesores cuando veo a los agentes especiales de la escuela con una

pequeña niña en brazos, estaba mojada y herida, no pude aguantarme y decidi ir a su rescate.

 **FIN POV**

* * *

Jinno: En que estabas pensando Narumi!

Narumi: ¿No lo ve? pobre niña, casi la matan, ¿en que estaba pensando el director?

Jinno: Baja la voz narumi, ahora el problema es...

Mikan: Disculpen...

-Todos sorprendidos voltearon a ver a mikan-

Narumi: Mikan-chan que bueno que despertaste, ¿te encuentras bien?

Mikan: Si...

Narumi: No te preocupes ahora nosotros...

?: Narumi-sensei, si me disculpa yo me hare cargo ahora.

Narumi: Director de la escuela primaria...

* * *

 **Hola! Mi nombre es Shenri, soy nueva en esto, asi que estoy a tu cuidado, proximo capitulo muy pronto.**

 **Los demas caps seran mas largos, no se preocupen**

 **Tus reviews me ayudan a seguir :D**


	3. Capitulo 2

**EN EL SALON TODOS LOS PROFESORES PERMANECIAN EN SILENCIO**

Narumi: Director de la escuela primaria...

Mikan: *esta persona...*

Narumi: ¿Que quiere decir con "hacerse cargo"?, ademas esta niña llego toda heri-

Kounji: No recuerdo haberle dado el permiso para hablar, aqui las ordenes las doy yo. Esta niña esta bajo mi custodia, ¿entendido?.

Narumi: ...

 **MIKAN POV**

Lo supe desde el primer momento en que lo vi, es el, el desgraciado que mando a que me capturaran y seguro que también

dio la orden para matar a mis padres. Ahora yo estoy a su merced.

De repente veo como "Kounji" se acerca hacia mi y me agarra del brazo.

 **FIN POV**

Mikan: ¡Kyaa!

Kounji: Bueno, si me disculpan...-desaparece junto con mikan-

Narumi: Ese...ese bastardo...¿solo puedo quedarme mirando?

Jinno: No vale la pena meterse, perderás la cabeza.

Narumi: ¿Entonces le parece bien? quien sabe que pueda hacerle a esa niña...

Jinno: Tal vez el director de secundaria pueda ayudarnos...hablare con el. Narumi, regresa a clase yo me encargo de esto.-se va-

Narumi: Entendido...

 **EN LA OFICINA DE KOUNJI**

Mikan: ¡Sueltame!¡Sueltame te digo!

Kounji: Vaya...pero que agresiva.

Mikan: ¿Que quieres...por que estoy aquí?

Kounji: Bueno, para ponerlo sencillo, quiero algo que tu tienes...

Mikan: *podría ser...*

Kounji: Quiero que me ayudes en mi planes, que seas mi NOVIA...sobra decir que no puedes negarte.-sonríe maliciosamente-

Mikan: Bastardo...¡¿crees que no se nada sobre tí?!*en ese momento utilize lo que no podía mostrar...mi fuego y mi viento...*-todo alrededor de mikan se quemó, luego se rompieron las ventanas pero kounji no tiene ni un rasguño-

Kounji: AJAJAJAJAJA, ¡ESO FUE HERMOSO MIKAN QUERIDA!...PERO...-le pega una cachetada a mikan que la tira al piso- UNA NOVIA NO DEBE

TRATAR ASI A SU NOVIO...

Mikan: uhgh...

 **MIKAN POV**

Que significa esto, utilize lo que no debía utilizar y aun si ni un rasguño...

De un momento a otro caí al piso gracias una fuerte cachetada que me rompió el labio, cuando me intento parar,

la mano de kounji agarra mi barbilla, utiliza su asquerosa lengua para quitarme la sangre que tenia al costado del labio y como si fuera poco...ME BESA

MI PRIMER BESO...

 **FIN POV**

ACLARACIONES: MIKAN TIENE 14 AÑOS, "ESO" QUE ELLA NO PUEDE UTILIZAR SE ACLARARA MAS ADELANTE, PACIENCIA, BUENO NO SIENDO MAS, ME DESPIDO

REVIEWS ONEGAI :D


	4. Capitulo 3

Mikan: ¡Alejate de mi es asqueroso! -Lo aparte de mis fuerzas que me quedaban-

Kuonji: Ya ya. Te dejare, por ahora ... sigueme.

Mikan: ¿Porque ... deberia ... seguirte? * Maldición, si me desmayo ahora estare a su merced *

Kuonji: Bueno..no mas mirate, no puedes mantenerte de pie ... ademas que me perteneces, eres mia ... desde el momento de tu nacimiento.

Mikan: ¡No me jodas bastardo yo nunca sere tuya primero muerta! * se acabo, es todo o nada *

En ese momento aparecieron unas cuantas esposas de hielo alrededor del director rompiendo la barrera que protege, están dispuestas a atravesarlo.

Mikan: * Lo siento, madre ... no pude mantener mi promesa ... * -Mire ferozmente al sujeto que tenia enfrente-

Kounji: ¡Eso es! ¡Que hermosa mirada! ¿Esos ojos inocentes serán los capaces?

Mikan: -estoy dispuesta a terminar con su vida, aunque pierda el control y con eso mi ...-

En ese momento un rayo interrumpió en la habitación golpeando a la joven chica dejandola inconsciente

?: Se acabo director de la escuela primaria -dijo tomando a la chica-

Kounji: Director de la escuela secundaria, Jinno-sensei ... -mirada asesina-

 **(DES- DIRECTOR ESCUELA SECUNDARIA)**

DES: No se activen que le pongan un dedo encima.

Kounji: ¿Te estas poniendo en mi contra? Tarde o temprano terminará en mis manos y lo sabes.

DES: Me la llevare. -salí rápidamente de ahí, tenia que estabilizar "eso" antes de que le cause mas daño-

Kounji: Haz lo que quieras, después de todo tendré muchas otras oportunidades -sonrie-

 **EN LA OFICINA DEL DES**

Jinno: Director ¿esta bien no llevarla al hospital?

DES: Es mejor que esto se quede entre nosotros, ademas no creo que podamos hacer mucho con "eso".

Jinno: Pero después de todo usa mi alice ...

DES: Ya mande a llamar a Imai-kun y no te preocupes por eso, fue lo mejor ... Evita que tengas más daño a yes misma.

 **EN CIERTO RUIDOSO SALÓN DE CLASES**

P1: ¿Escucharon los rumores?

P2: Si, dicen que vieron un fuerte rayo en la división elemental

Conversación que escuchó atentamente cierto libro en su asiento con un manga en el rostro

Natsume: * ¿Porque ...? *

* * *

Aló

Por fin me inspiro para continuar, lamento que sea corto, pero se viene lo chido (?)

Sus comentarios me ayudan a continuar

Espero les haya gustado


End file.
